


Sing For Me

by MickieLynn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rating will change, Smut, Smuttier smut in the future i promise, Tagging future chapters, heir taekwoon, merman hongbin, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickieLynn/pseuds/MickieLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon must visit a seaside town for his father's company and discovers a beautiful boy from the sea who is entranced by his singing but disappears once the song is over. He must figure out a way to keep the boy who he can not stop thinking about from leaving. It becomes an even more difficult task to keep him once Taekwoon discovers Hongbin is not even human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Error of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Looksatgirlslikecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looksatgirlslikecake/gifts).



It had not been long since Jung Taekwoon had moved to Mokpo, a medium sized harbor city on the southwest coast of South Korea. His father had sent him to oversee the closing of the fishing facility they had there. With so much competition, it was not producing the numbers that his father had come to expect so, as with all things that did not meet his high expectations, he was scrapping it in favor of a more profitable location. To kill two birds with one stone, he was also sending his only son, Taekwoon, to do his dirty work for him. Mr. Jung was always concerned that his soft spoken son was not strong enough to be the heir of such a large company. Taekwoon, however, was of the opinion that his father thought a little more of himself and his company than he should. 

It had taken a week before Taekwoon could start with the layoffs. It was difficult to see the faces of the people who were losing their jobs, but he was not about to delegate the task to someone who would only end up fired themselves at the end of the difficult process. He sat across from each one and repeated the script given to him, his gentle voice doing little to soften the blow. Reluctant, the boy couldn't make it through too many before having to call it a day. Once he made the call to his father to report that the job was done, people would come to gut the building, sending the equipment to other facilities in other cities. Like them, he too would be sent somewhere else to be used as his father saw fit, to be further molded and prepared so he could one day head the company in the same fashion. This fact only compounded his procrastination.

To relieve the stress of the unpleasant work days, Taekwoon would go directly from the warehouse to the beach. He would take off his socks and shoes, roll up his slacks, and just walk along the beach lost in his own thoughts. It may have been a little cliche, but he loved the sea. The smell of salt, the sand, the cold water; all of these things eased the turmoil that rolled through him after every workday. It made him feel human again. Some days he would lose track of time and stay out well into the evening. 

As the sun set on one of those particular days, he noticed for the first time that he was alone on the beach. Everyone else had long since gone home. It was a nice early summer night and Taekwoon was not yet ready to give up the sea. He rolled up his socks, put them in his shoes, and carefully placed them on the sand. Making sure to tighten the folded up legs of his slacks, he walked a little into the surf. The water was still cold from spring, so he didn't go far, but the feel of the waves brushing over his ankles had an immediate effect on him. A smile, something so rare to Jung Taekwoon, slipped over his lips. It was small, almost a secret, but it felt good to smile. Looking around once more to make sure there was no one else around, Taekwoon took a deep breath and began to softly sing.

_"I couldn’t help it so I threw it all out_  
_I erased all of my emotions_  
_But I couldn’t erase you let me free_  
_Because my heart was too sad let me breathe"_

Taekwoon's voice almost choked in his throat as he saw what looked like a huge fish breach several feet out from where he stood. He wasn't worried about the fish getting to him, it was far too large to swim into water so shallow, but it still startled him. He took a few steps further out into the sea and watched for more movement. After a moment of stillness, he began to sing again.

_"I just need to live like this, I just need to breathe_  
_I just need to be alive, why can’t I?_  
_I said it’s okay let me free_  
_This is better for me let me breathe oh"_

This time, the breach was closer and more visible in the low light. What he had thought to be a huge fish now looked closer to a human. A definite head-and-shoulders shape rose from the water surface. This cut off Taekwoon's singing instantly. While he may have been comfortable singing to a fish, singing in front of another person was something else entirely. He had only ever sung for his mother, who said he had the voice of an angel. He'd never had the courage to sing for anyone else. He was a tall, imposing figure who rarely spoke outside of necessity. So singing was… frivolity, or so his father often said.

The other person swam forward until Taekwoon could see his face in the light from the city behind him. The face was inhuman in its beauty. A squared chin with a rounded jawline made him look soft and masculine at the same time. His dark eyes were smiling, even before his lips, and when they did join in his cheeks dimpled deeply. His black hair was pushed haphazardly off his forehead in wet tangles. Taekwoon had never seen something so lovely in his entire life. 

"Please," the boy from the water spoke as he floated, still several feet away, "don't stop."

Taekwoon opened his mouth to apologise, to excuse himself and leave, but he found he couldn't. He wanted to sing for the boy. Slowly, he started again.

_"I was afraid that I’d get cut by your sharp, knife-like words_  
_I just need to breathe and eat to endure through this"_

He stopped again, embarrassed, but the look on the other boy's face as he nodded encouragingly made him feel less self-conscious. 

_"I was a coward, I wanted to endure through"_

Taekwoon took a step towards the boy, then another, barely noticing when the bottoms of his slacks got wet. His cheeks were burning, but his desire made him bold. He noticed that the stranger was also drifting closer, but not much, and now he was up to his waist in the sea. The other boy closed his eyes, his smile softening, and swayed his head back and forth a little. Unconsciously, Taekwoon reached out a hand towards his audience.

_"I’m holding my heart in my hand_  
_I chose a life that is for me"_

The water was now up to Taekwoon's chest. He would not be able to continue much more and keep singing. He couldn't understand why the other boy was keeping such a distance between them. Why didn't he just swim over? He could certainly hear better closer. And if there were other benefits to being closer, then all the more reason.

_"I don’t want to let go of myself_  
_I don’t want to ruin myself anymore_  
_Memories that aren’t ending even when it’s over_  
_I have no confidence to win over it."_

The need to reach the mystery boy triumphed as Taekwoon abandoned his singing and pushed off the seafloor to begin swimming. He wanted to meet this boy. To get to know him. That would be easier without 5 meters between them

It took several seconds for the silence to register before the stranger's eyes snapped open. He looked alarmed at the approaching swimmer and held out his hand. "No! Stop!" The urgency in his voice halted Taekwoon, who began to tread water. 

A little frown creased between Taekwoon's brows. "Why?" 

Even in a mild panic, the boy was lovely. "You just… can't." He looked over his shoulder, out to the open sea, before looking back. "I should go. I really shouldn't be here."

"No." Taekwoon moved a little closer in the water before stopping again as the look of panic on the other boy's face got stronger. "Wait." He pulled back a little in hopes of putting him at ease. "Who are you? How can I see you again"

Those dimples reappeared as he smiled briefly. "Hongbin. My name is Hongbin. And I'll be here, in the sea, when you sing for me." And, just like he appeared, the other boy turned and dove back underwater. 

Taekwoon scrambled to follow, swimming to where the boy, Hongbin, had disappeared from. He looked around, waiting to see him surface so he could tell which direction he was going in and follow. He would not give up so easy. When several moments passed and Hongbin didn't resurface, Taekwoon began to panic. What happened? Why didn't he come back up? 

Taekwoon dove underwater and searched the immediate area, finding no trace of Hongbin. As he looked, his mind gently provided the most unlikely of options. The first time he saw Hongbin he had been so certain it was a fish. He had even thought he saw tail fins roll into the water. Why was it that Hongbin stayed so far from the shallows? Why did he have to leave when Taekwoon got close? _Where had he disappeared to?!_

Giving up his search before he got too tired to get himself back home, Taekwoon swam back to the beach and immediately felt the tiniest bit of regret for getting into the water. He was now soaking wet and had to find a taxi that would actually take him home that way. He would still do it again, given the chance. It was getting late and he could look for Hongbin again tomorrow. He just had to make it through another day of firing people. 

Locating his shoes, he sighed and began trudging his way back to the city. Maybe after a night of sleep, in the light of day, he could think of much more logical explanations to the evening's mysteries than the one he wouldn't even put words to. Either way, he _would_ find Hongbin again. Of that much he was certain. Perhaps this trip to Mokpo wasn't the absolute worst thing to ever happen to him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Hongbin's perspective


	2. Words of Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin's best friends, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, find out about his trip to the surface and aren't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is all un-betaed. Let me know if something looks off. Some of it was written during the wee hours of the morning. I check my writing before posting, but you know how you can miss things in your own writing...

Deep below the water's surface two figures, lit by their own bioluminescence, survey a third as it sat idly on a rocky outcropping that led down to a massive colony of coral. "I bet you three day's wage that it's a guy." Jaehwan looked smugly over at his young friend. A soft bluish glow emanated from a pattern as unique as a human fingerprint on his long amber colored tail. He and Sanghyuk, whose own tail was more purple in color, had spent all day trying to guess the reason for the wistful smile that kept cropping up on Hongbin's face. 

"No…" Sanghyuk flicked a loose bit of seaweed at the other boy and watched with a frown as it fluttered harmlessly in the water between them. "There's no way Binnah could go from cheerfully single to smitten in one night! You're on." The two locked pinkies in the age old promissory ritual they had used since the three were young. "He probably just got good news from school or something." Even as he said it, he chewed on his lower lip doubtfully. He wasn't one to turn down a bet though, much to the dismay of his finances. 

As casually as the pair could manage, which was not very, they approached the final member of their trio. "Hey, hyung." Sanghyuk swam to one side so the other boy could flank their target. "What's got you in such a good mood today? Get into that program you were looking forward to?" He looked meaningfully over their friend's head. 

"Or is it maybe _something else_?" Jaehwan said the last two words in an annoyingly sing-song voice.

Hongbin blushed a little as the look that was currently under suspicion slipped off his face. "What are you guys talking about? Nothing is going on." He tried to sound as convincing as possible. 

His effort, however, had the opposite effect as his friends began poking each other behind his back. "Come on, little fish, if there's anyone you can tell, it's us." Jaehwan's grin was all teeth. "Has the siren of the Yellow Sea finally been ensnared?" 

"What?! I don't-" Hongbin's usually smooth baritone voice cracked and he hid his face behind his hands. "Shut up, hyung."

Hyuk groaned as Jaehwan swam up in a victory spiral, punching into the water above him. "I knew it!" He quickly returned to his spot on the rock beside his friend. "Soooo, tell us about him. He's gotta be pretty special." Resting his elbow in his lap, Jaehwan plopped his chin in his palm and tapped his jaw rhythmically. 

Hongbin peeked out from between his fingers. "Well," He dropped his hands to instead busy themselves picking at a random maroon scale on his lap as he spoke, "he has a small smile that tilt his eyes, his hair is long and dark and wavy, and his voice…" He let his eyes close as if listening to the singing again.

Sanghyuk thumped his friend lightly to pull him from his fantasy. "Don't stop before you get to the most important part! His voice… what?" 

A soft sigh bubbled out from Hongbin's lips. "His voice was so gentle and beautiful. It was so different from his stoic looking face. It kinda took the edge off, made him approachable."

"So what color was his tail? No, wait. Better question, how _big_ was it?" Both the others looked scandalized. It was one thing to look, but to just _ask_ outright like that. 

Sanghyuk leaned back and clapped Jaehwan on the back of the head. "Dude, uncool." He turned his attention back to Hongbin. "So what color was his tail? Complete the picture of mister perfect for us. " 

"Oh, well," He laughed a little uncomfortably and rubbed his hands over his lap. "that's a little complicated."

"How is it complicated? He's got a tail, doesn't h-oh no. Bin, no." Jaehwan palmed his face. "So that's why no one's voice has captured your heart yet! You've got a thing for lungs full of air!" He looked a little sick at the thought. 

"Don't jump to conclusions, hyung." A worried press flickered across Sanghyuk's lips. "He didn't say the guy was human, did you Bin?" His expression bled into hope as he searched his friend. 

The guilty look in reply made both his friends groan in unison. "Lee Hongbin, you know that will _never_ work out!" Jaehwan waved his arms for emphasis. "You are going to end up in a too small tank somewhere with your heart broken breathing recycled water while people stare at the freak!" Grasping his friend by both shoulders, he shook him lightly. "What were you even doing close enough to the surface to hear him?" 

"Hey, go easy on him." As always, Sanghyuk felt the need to get between the two. "I think it's kind of romantic. Don't the humans have a love story like this?"

"Yes and, in the story it's based on, the mermaid _dies_ because the human chooses another human. They always will!" 

"Listen, it's fine." Hongbin's look soured as he looked between his bickering friends. "He didn't see my tail, I made sure of that, and I don't plan on going back." While he thought the first part was true enough, he was certainly lying about the second. "Like you said, he's human." 

"Yes, a selfish, dangerous human that you are never going to try to find again. You understand me, little fish?" Jaehwan put on his sternest look that was at stark odds with his doll-like features. 

"Yeah, yes. I know." Hongbin ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. "I don't want to put anyone in danger, especially not myself. I'm staying away, I promise."

His look of contrition must have been convincing, because the others moved on as if the subject had been settled. "So, Hyuk, about what you owe me for losing the bet..."

"You two bet on me?" 

"Of course we did. About the bet, I don't think it counts because it was a human." Sanghyuk held his hands up helplessly. 

"Hey," Jaehwan grinned and shrugged in a forced casual manner. "If you don't have the money, I'm sure I could think of some other way you could pay me." Reaching his arm behind the boy between them, Jaehwan stroked a knuckle along the line where Sanghyuk's tail met the skin of his hip. 

"HYUNG!" Sanghyuk squawked indignantly, sliding off the rock and floating to the sandy seabed as every inch of his skin flared red. 

"What's wrong?" Jaehwan slid down to Sanghyuk's new level. "Don't want me to fertilize your eggs?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"I'm not a female!"

"Doesn't mean we can't try."

"Jaehwan, stop trying to breed Sanghyuk."


	3. Love Letter to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon returns to the water in order to find the merman that he has not stopped thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Arin, who helped me finish this chapter with her encouragement.

Taekwoon hardly felt the sting of each layoff today, an effect which was largely due to his mind being mostly elsewhere. His thoughts were back in the sea, back with that delicate boy who had seemed so captivated by his singing; the way his head swayed to the sound of Taekwoon's singing, the way the water ran down his chest in sparkling rivulets, the way-

"Mr. Jung?" The man sitting at the table across from Taekwoon interrupted the daydream that was beginning to get away from him. His chapped hands were clasped tightly in worry atop the white surface. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Perhaps I didn't get enough sleep last night or something." The statement was true enough, though the sordid details of his preoccupation were for him alone. "As I was saying, this branch of Jung Fisheries is being moved to a different location. We will be offering positions to any employees with good records who decide to relocate along with us." The look on the other man's face told him that he, like almost every other employee he had seen so far, would not be able to afford to just pick up and move across the country. He straightened his shoulders and continued. "If you are unable to move, you will be given two weeks severance and references for your new career, wherever that may be." 

Taekwoon gave his most sincere smile, small as it may be, and put down the papers with the prepared discussion be had repeated over and over to begin the more unofficial part of these meetings. "I've heard that Shinwa is looking for people in your department with experience. I'm sure with that referral, you can get a position right away." It was not a part of his duty down here, but Taekwoon tried to find openings for the people he was letting go. There were a lot of fishing companies in the area and they seemed to always need more people. 

"Thank you, Mr. Jung. You're very kind. I will be visiting Shinwa today." The man stood up and bowed with respect before leaving. He still fidgeted slightly with unease, but his body no longer held the tension of someone whose future was at risk. 

When the door clicked shut, Taekwoon sighed and slumped in his seat. Flipping through the papers he had left, there were still so many to go before he planned on leaving today. His watch told him it was only a little past eleven which was far too early to give in to his distraction and head for the beach. He ran his hands down his thighs, dropping his head and closing his eyes. It wouldn't work right now anyway. The thought of singing in front of a crowd during the day made him far too uncomfortable and he felt that his quarry would not like an audience either. Random strangers listening in to something so private? No. There was only one person he wanted to sing for. 

It was settled then. He would focus on the task at hand and get through the day with as little disturbance as possible. Taekwoon straightened the small stack of papers in front of him and stood to call in the next employee he had to let go. 

\------

Finally, the last of the papers from his file fluttered to the tabletop as the door shut for what seemed like the hundredth time. Getting up from his makeshift desk in his makeshift office, Taekwoon was nearly vibrating with anticipation beneath the cool exterior he was known for. 

This time he had come prepared. 

While getting ready for work this morning, he packed a few things to make getting to Hongbin a little easier. Ruining one suit by soaking it in briny water was enough. Taekwoon rummaged through the gym bag that lay crammed in the back corner of the room. Finding what he was looking for, he triumphantly pulled out a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt. Walking over to the front of his office, he tugged the blinds on the windows closed, quickly pressed the lock on the door, and made short work of changing. Tossing a blue towel over his shoulder and dangling a pair of goggles loosely around his neck, Taekwoon stuffed his work clothes hurriedly into the bag and headed for the beach. 

It seemed like the wind was on his heels as he rushed towards the water with the dying sun just beginning to dip slowly into the sea before him. The beach was not nearly as abandoned as it had been the previous night, but that gave him an opportunity to search the area before starting his performance. 

Taekwoon barely took the time to stop and drop his bag on the beach beside the sandals he kicked off. Reaching back with one hand, he whipped his shirt over his head and put it with the suit in his bag. The sun was low in the sky and felt warm on his bare skin, though he knew it would be no help the moment he dipped into the still cold sea, and even less so once it set. 

The call of the water was stronger than it had ever been before. Not even the cold shock of the surf slowed his advance. Turning to jog backwards, his feet sloshing more with each step, Taekwoon checked his position against the city behind him. He wanted to be in as close to the same spot as the night before as possible. 

Satisfied, he turned and fitted the goggles over his eyes before beginning to swim out. He spent an hour idly looking for a sign of the boy, half knowing he wouldn't find any but still needing to waste time until evening arrived and he could begin what he came for in earnest. Finally, the sun dove below the sea line with a flash of orange on the horizon. Looking back one last time, he decided that there was enough people gone to give them privacy for the moment he had been anticipating all day. His feet found the sand and he closed his eyes, the water lapping softly at his shoulders.

_Even if I’m not a good talker, please understand me_  
_I will tell you all of the truth that I’ve been keeping_  
_Do you remember the day we first met?_  
_Your pretty lips smiled at me._

He listened intently for a sign that he was not by himself in the water as his voice carried out across the sea in search of his mystery boy. He didn't even know what it was that drew him so strongly to this stranger, but his heart demanded it of him. If he let this go, if he didn't pursue, he would never be at ease again. It was almost a kind of magic that Hongbin held over him. It emboldened him against the innate shyness and that alone made his current actions possible. 

_After that day, I was determined_  
_That I never want to lose you from my embrace_  
_That I will go till the end_  
  
_Saying I love you with words might not be enough but  
Still I will confess to you today_

A tell tale splash of water breaking at the surface curled the corners of his lips into a subtle smile as he sang, but he determinanly kept his eyes closed. 

_I wanna be with you, always from a step behind you_  
_Don’t forget there’s a person who will protect you_  
  
_After I met you, I found something to do_  
_It is to make you smile all day, every single day_

He heard the boy swim closer, drawn by the ballad that flowed from Taekwoon's lips. He reached out to that sound he'd come here to find, his fingertips dripping with salt water as he lifted them into the air just a little. Tonight he was weaving a spell of his own. 

_There might be times when I’m really busy but_  
_In my head, there are only thoughts of you_ _Saying I love you with words might not be enough but_  
_Still I will confess to you today_

He could finally take it no longer and opened his eyes, the sight before him as he hoped it would be. There was Hongbin, looking as ethereal as the first time. He was closer tonight, perhaps lured in by Taekwoon's closed eyes, and it was a fight not to go to him. Taekwoon knew now that he needed to be patient. Rushing would just ruin it like before and this moment deserved so much more than that. 

_When you tell me to cheer up_  
_When your eyes are looking at me_  
_Those things make me exist right now_  
_I have nothing else to tell you but I love you_

Hongbin, finally noticing that he was now being watched, swam back a little in hesitation. The momentary look of apprehension told that he was cautiously waiting to be chased like before. When that didn't happen, when Taekwoon stayed still and just sang such sweet words for him, he strayed closer. His own hand reached for Taekwoon's fingers that hovered just above the surface. 

_Thank you so much for waiting for me till the end  
For looking at me without shaking_

Slowly, Hongbin approached again, drawing closer with each word. He took the invitation presented and met their hands together, fingers sliding between eachother before becoming interlocked. The softest gasp escaped Hongbin at the electric touch that was such a foreign sensation for the both of them.

Taekwoon pulled ever so gently on the boy, not getting near enough of him from the simple point if contact, but not wanting to ruin the spell. He reached with his other hand and ran a smooth palm over Hongbin's side. When he spread his fingers over that soft skin, his pinky grazed the beginnings of scales. He could hardly believe that he was right, but showed no hint that he found anything unusual about Hongbin's form. This was no ordinary boy he found in the sea. He was more determined than ever to have him. 

_Lean on me, believe in my love  
Let’s be together for always, forever_

The volume of the song lowered intimately as they closed the gap between them. Almost hesitating, Hongbin placed the open palm of his free hand against Taekwoon's bare chest. Taekwoon could feel the bottom of the merman's long tail wrap loosely around his calves. It was thrilling to be this close to a mermaid. It was even more thrilling to be this close to Hongbin specifically. 

_I love you, I need you._  
_I love you, I need you._  
_It’s only you for always_

Reeling Hongbin in those last few centimeters, they both shuddered as their bellies touched. Taekwoon let his eyes fall closed and slid his nose beside the other boy's. The last lines of his song, of his spell, were barely a whisper in the space between their lips. 

_Stay by my side, I’ll comfort you  
Let’s love as if the world stopped like this_

_Thank you for being you_

It was the merman that closed the final breath between him, pressing lips that had haunted Taekwoon thoughts against his own. Their hands released and Hongbin ran his fingers into the other's black hair, eliciting a soft groan of desire from the man he was kissing as he gripped firmly in that wet mane. 

Taekwoon wrapped his newly freed limb around Hongbin. His fantasies dulled in comparison now that he had the reality of holding him in his arms. Taekwoon nipped at the soft cushion of the merman's lower lip then lightly brushed the spot with his tongue. The sound that escaped the boy as a result of his attentions poured over him and he pressed firmly into the welcoming form. Want reached deep within him and he could feel the ache settling between his legs. 

Hongbin's cheeks were flushed as he pulled back slightly and his eyes flickered down for a second. "What is..?" The intricacies of human anatomy were apparently unknown to him. 

Taekwoon bit the edge of his lower lip and took the other boy's hand off his chest. Slowly enough to allow Hongbin to pull away if he didn't want this, he took their hands below the water and slid the boy's palm over the hardened anatomy. His eyes rolled back and he moaned breathily, his hips rolling against the touch. 

"Oh, _oh_." The concept, while different for him, was not lost on the merman. He removed the touch only long enough to slide his hand into Taekwoon's shorts. He found his place again and tenderly wrapped his fingers around the thickened member, giving an experimental squeeze. This awarded him with a sharp gasp that faltered off to a light moan when he stroked his touch along the length. 

Taekwoon nodded encouragingly. "Yes. Please. K-keep going," he stuttered out breathily and dropped his forehead to rest on the other boy's broad shoulder. 

Hongbin's touch was a little clumsy at first, but he learned quickly to follow the moans and whimpers he was working out of his partner and was soon driving Taekwoon on in his pleasure. 

It did not take long before that beautiful voice was panting and calling desperate affirmations. "Yes. I'm… I'm almost… I'm about to…" 

Fingers still buried in Taekwoon's hair, Hongbin pulled his head up to face him. The look on his face was detailed in its extacy; lips open slightly, brows knitted, cheeks ruddy. Hongbin only wanted one thing before his human fell over the precipice he was teetering on. "Tell me…" 

Taekwoon opened his eyes to meet his gaze. "What? Anything. I'll tell you anything."

"Tell me your name." 

He would have laughed were it not for the fact he was on the edge of climax. "Taekwoon."

In the short time he had been exploring the wonders of his human's body, the merman had learned that quickening the pace at which he drove his hand would dissolve him. "Then, darling Taekwoon, finish for me." 

His whispered words acted as a commend on Taekwoon's body, his back arcing slightly while he reached his orgasm. The gravity of the moment filled the air and Hongbin kissed him once again, bringing him down from his climax with slowed ministrations until he shuddered from the resultant sensitivity. Hongbin removed his presence within the swimming trunks, running the backs of his fingers up his human's torso in the process. 

Taking a moment to collect himself, Taekwoon tightened his grasp on the boy and pulled him in close again. "How do I keep you?" 

A soft laugh rippled the air between their mouths. "We are mated now. Even when you are not in the sea, I am yours." 

A thrill ran through Taekwoon at his words. Hongbin was _his_. "Even when I am on land, I will still be yours also." 

"The hour grows late." Disappointment colored Hongbin's words as he took a moment to glance over his shoulder. "I can not be gone for too long or others will look for me. Our pairing is… not approved." The merman tightened his hold on his lover a moment before letting go with another lingering kiss. 

Taekwoon dispaired at the thought of letting him go. "But what about you? I want to-"

A mischievous look crinkled in the corners of Hongbin's eyes. "Next time you sing for me, perhaps." He nosed his way to Taekwoon's ear and whispered. "You've shown me human anatomy. Next time, maybe, I will show you mine." He took his hands in his own and pressed his lips to the back of each. "Until then, my Taekwoon-ah." 

Their grasps parted reluctantly and he felt that long tail that had been loosely looped around his feet pull away. He watched as Hongbin laid back in the water and waggled his fingers playfully before turning. A powerful flourish of scaled muscle splashed a wave of sea water at Taekwoon. By the time he wiped the brine from his eyes, there was no sign of his merman other than the ripples he left behind in the water. 

A moment of panic flooded him that he wouldn't see Hongbin again, but he pressed his hand to his racing heart and reassured himself of his words. 

_We are mated now. Even when you are not in the sea, I am yours._

Nothing on earth would stop him from returning again tomorrow and calling for his _mate_. Now he just had to figure out a way to make it so that Hongbin would be able to stay with him, never having to relinquish him to the deep again.


	4. (temporary)

This is just a place holder to tell my subs that I'm currently actively working on the next chapter. (OMG! Right? Someone actually returning to a presumed abandoned fic?!?!) I hope to have it written, edited, and published by the beginning of September, 2017. Please check back with me. I'm making this posting to help hold myself accountable.


End file.
